


I've Got the Worst Intentions

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Dom Michael, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Luke, Lashton (friendship), Lies, M/M, Michael's an asshole in the beginning, Muke - Freeform, Shy Luke, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Luke's had a crush on Michael for the longest time, but he wasn't aware of it. Ashton accidentally lets it slip that Luke likes Michael and unfortunately, Michael seems to want to take advantage of it. Because his endgame is sex, Ashton's worried Michael will break Luke. What happens when Luke finds out Michael's little scheme?





	1. Michael Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> First Muke thing ever. Feel free to give pointers. I don't really ship Muke actually, but I can see it so I figured why not? Michael seems the most capable for something like this (not saying he's a bad guy, just that he fit the best in this role)

Luke walked over to his normal lunch table, tray wobbling slightly like it usually did because he was a clumsy mess of teenage boy.    
  
“Hey guys.” He greets, gazing over his three best friends, eyes lingering on a certain one.   
  
“Yeah, that’s not making it obvious.” Ashton whispers sneakily, smirking when Luke blushed and plopped down next to him.   
  
“I just…he looks so hot when he’s mad. Like someone you don’t want to fuck with but that’s all the more reason you _do_ want to.” Luke sighs, glancing once more over at the blue haired source of his problems. He was in seemingly deep conversation with Calum and by the looks of things, they weren’t in agreement.    
  
“I don’t get it. He’s just a punk wannabe. Also our best friend.” Ashton shrugs, not understanding Luke’s attraction toward Michael Clifford.

 

“He’s not a wannabe.” Luke says, looking offended. Ashton snickers and doesn’t bother defending himself. Luke would fight to the end if it meant he’d protect Michel’s honor.   
  
“Has it been three years now?” Ashton teases. He remembered the day Luke blurted out that he liked Michael and made Ashton swear not to tell anyone.

 

“Shut up. S’only two.” Luke said weakly, shoveling fries into his mouth.  
  
“I’d move on if I were you Luke. He doesn’t seem interested.” Ashton says.   
  
“Gee thanks friend.” Luke says, obviously hurt. Ashton was his best friend and if _he_ was telling Luke there was no chance, there probably wasn’t.   
  
“I don’t mean to be that guy Luke, but I don’t want to see your heart break when he gets with someone else.” Ashton says, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder.   
  
“Yeah, I know.” Luke sighs sadly.   
  
“But if it makes you feel better, I know that Jayce is single.” Ashton offers, chuckling when Luke shouldered him.

 

-

 

Ashton, Michael, and Calum were powering through their pre warmup drills when it happened. Ashton just had to be an idiot.  
  
“Hey, is that Luke?” Michael asks, grabbing a bottle of water and pointing it toward the blonde in the bleachers.   
  
“Yeah mate, he comes to all our practices and games to watch us.” Calum says like it’s common knowledge which it is.     

  
“I knew he came to the games, but I didn’t he watched practice. Isn’t that a bit much? I mean, we’re only running around and working out.” Michael says. Ashton snorts at that, making Michael cock an eyebrow at the eldest boy.

  
“What’s funny dad?” He jokes.  
  
“I mean he’s only here to watch you get all sweaty and worked up.” Ashton says offhandedly, taking a gulp of water. Calum’s eyes widen so large, Ashton realizes what he just said and dropped his bottle on the floor in shock. Michael then smirked and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
“The blonde twink has a little crush on me?” Michael asks, smirking wider. Calum backs up and sort of disappears for the time being.  
  
“Don’t call him that.” Ashton says protectively.   
  
“Hey I meant it affectionately man. He’s my friend too.” Michael waves off.   
  
“What are you thinking?” Ashton says worriedly, not liking the expression on Michael.  
  
“I’m thinking it’s time to make Luke’s dream come true.” Michael says with a devious smile.

  
“But you don’t like him.” Ashton says, looking up at the blonde to see him wave at them. Ashton waved back halfheartedly.

  
“He doesn’t know that.” Michael replies, looking a bit more evil than before.  
  
“Whoa, what the hell Michael?” Ashton says angrily, pushing him slightly.  
  
“What? What’s this gotta do with you?” Michael asks calmly.   
  
“Uh, try the fact that Luke is like my little brother and I’ll kill you for hurting him in any way.” Ashton says seriously, jabbing a finger at Michael’s chest.   
  
“What are you gonna do? Tell Luke that I’m being flirty with him because you-his older brother- spilled the fact that he likes me? Something tells me that story will end with him hating you too.” Michael points out cleverly. Ashton dropped his hand and glared at Michael.   
  
“You wouldn’t.” Ashton tests.

  
“You wanna take that risk?” Michael asks, gesturing to Luke in the bleachers who was smiling sweetly. He was the perfect picture of innocence. The perfect picture of someone that Michael wanted to ruin.   
  
“Mikey, don’t. He doesn’t deserve this.” Ashton begs now.  
  
“Who’s to say I don’t like him?” Are Michael’s last words as he heads back to the field, but not before throwing a wink at Luke who blushed and gave Ashton a thumbs up and look of victory. Ashton frowned and face palmed himself internally, but gave Luke a thumbs up as well. The blonde beamed and Ashton felt his heart sink. He looked so full of hope. How was Ashton going to explain this one?

 

-

 

“Guess who.” Luke says, bubbly as ever as he covered Ashton’s eyes and waited for him to guess.   
  
“Hm, is it Alex Gaskarth?” Ashton asked jokingly.   
  
“Who?” Luke teased, giggling when Ashton gasped.   
  
“Don’t give me a heart attack like that.” Ashton said playfully, removing Luke’s hands from his eyes.   
  
“Sorry. I couldn’t refuse.” Luke says, opening his locker up to grab his books.  
  
“You’re such a dork Luke. Who actually uses their locker?” Ashton teases, making Luke shove him aside lightly before sticking his tongue out at him. Ashton was moving to say something else, but one look at the shift in Luke’s expression had him changing his words.   
  
“What’s up?” The elder asked, frowning.   
  
“It’s Mikey. He’s walking this way! Quick, how do I look?” Luke asks, smiling shyly. Ashton’s face paled as yesterday’s events replayed in his head. In an ideal world, the punk rocker was joking about whatever it is he had planned for Luke, but knowing Michael, Ashton wasn’t too hopeful.

  
“As adorable as ever. But listen, is he really worth it Lukey? I mean, like I said, Jayce is single.” Ashton chuckles weakly, frowning again when Luke brushed that off as another joke.   
  
“Don’t you have class?” Luke asks desperately as Michael was getting closer to them. Ashton rose an eyebrow because Luke was never one to get rid of people, but he nonetheless left, swallowing up the guilt that was pouring through him.   
  
“Hey Lucas.” Michael greets in that voice that gets Luke feeling all melty.   
  
“L-Lucas?” The blonde asked. That was what Calum had called him once because he got all A’s and the name sounded more sophisticated than Luke.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a nickname. Don’t you like it?” Michael asked, leaning against Luke’s locker. That also meant that the locker closed even though Luke needed to get into it.   
  
“I do like it.” Luke grins, getting all nervous like he usually did when Michael talked to him one on one. It didn’t happen too often because it was usually the four of them together.   
  
“Good. Now it’s fair. You call me Mikey, I call you Lucas.” Michael winked subtly, making Luke’s cheeks go a tinge pink. He commended himself for keeping himself rather composed. He’d die if Michael knew he was crushing beyond hope for him.   
  
“So what are you doing? Don’t you have class?” Luke asked innocently, but inside he was jumping for joy that Michael thought talking to him was more important than class.

 

“Well I saw you by your locker and thought you were too cute not to talk to just now. Those black skinnies look really hot on you by the way.” Michael says with a smirk, almost laughing at the reaction he got from Luke. The blonde was a mess of fluster, but managed to compose himself long enough to brush the ‘dust’ off his apparently hot skinny jeans.   
  
“R-really? Thanks. You look very nice today too.” Luke replies, heart soaring with hope that Michael thought he looked good. That was one step closer to being with him.   
  
“Just nice?” Michael asks, leaning closer to Luke who backed away slightly. The blonde gulped and focused on Michael’s pretty blue hair instead.  
  
“You look amazing.” Luke corrected, coughing awkwardly.   
  
“Aw, thanks Lucas.” Michael coos, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. He then opened Luke’s locker and made way for him to grab his books.   
  
“How did you know my combination?” Luke asks incredulously.   
  
“I asked Ashton for it the other day so that I could impress you.” Michael explains, feigning innocence.

 

“It worked.” Luke grins, grabbing his necessary books and then allowing Michael to shut it.   
  
“Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie after school.” Michael says, walking alongside Luke to his next class. Luke was bursting in victory inside, but on the outside, he shrugged and said-

  
“Sure, that sounds cool.” He pat himself on the back for managing to stay collected. Michael had no idea he was head over heels for him, and _he_ was the one asking Luke out.

  
“Like just the two of us. No Calum or Ashton.” Michael clarifies, applauding himself. He had Luke wrapped around his finger.   
  
“Michael Clifford, are you asking me out on a date?” Luke asks, mock shocked.

  
“Depends on how it’s going.” Michael answers, grabbing Luke’s hand. The blonde laced their fingers together and locked gazes with Michael.   
  
“Very well.” Luke replies, blue eyes sparkling in a way that showed just how happy he was that Michael was finally showing interest in him. Why all of a sudden? He didn’t care. It was just happening.   
  
“Then yes Lucas Hemmings. I am asking you out on a date.” Michael whispers into his ear seductively, making Luke shiver and blush.   
  
“I’d love to go on a date with you Michael.” Luke says dreamily, eyes glazed over in infatuation.

  
“Meet me in the parking lot as soon as the bell rings babe.” Michael informs him, kissing the corner of Luke’s mouth and then jetting off to his own class. That or the back of the school to smoke.

  
Luke was probably as red as a firetruck and the skin where Michael had kissed him was burning harshly. He tried to regain his composure before walking into class.

 

-

  
“What’s got you so smiley?” Ashton asks as Luke settles himself in his normal seat next to Ashton at the lunch table.   
  
“Well, remember when you left me this morning and Michael walked over?” Luke asks, voice softer than silk. He didn’t want Michael overhearing and thinking he was all that was on his mind even if it was true.   
  
“Oh, er- yeah?” Ashton says, looking guilty. Luke noticed that, but chose to ignore it for the time being.   
  
“We’re going on a date after school!” Luke whisper shouted, shaking Ashton’s shoulders back and forth.   
  
“Once I regain feeling in my body, I’ll respond to that.” Ashton says shakily, head pounding from being shook. Luke dropped his hands sheepishly and apologized.

 

“So he just walked up and asked you out?” Ashton asked once he could move his arms again.   
  
“Yeah. Then he walked me to class and kissed me.” Luke says with a love-struck voice. Ashton widened his eyes and clenched his fists. Michael better actually like Luke or this wouldn’t end well for him.   
  
“He _what_?”  
  
“Well, sort of. It was like on my cheek but like near my mouth and then I didn’t know what to do. Like I wanted to kiss back, but I was so confused and it felt so-

  
“Luke, take a breath. You kind of need to in order to live.” Ashton says, slowing him down.    
  
“Sorry. I’m just kind of excited.” Luke says.  
  
“Well…you should be. Where is he taking you?” Ashton asks, seeming fearful for the answer. Hopefully the punk boy wouldn’t try anything.    
  
“To a movie. Why?” Luke asks. He was starting to notice how off his best friend was being.   
  
“Just asking. I mean, this is huge. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he asks you out. Doesn’t that seem…I dunno, odd in any way?” Ashton asks in an odd tone.

  
“Ash, are you trying to tell me something?” Luke asks, squinting.   
  
“Just that you sh-

 

“And what are my favorite people other than Calum talking about?” Michael asks, cutting into whatever Ashton was trying to say. He gave Ashton a glare as well before charmingly smiling at Luke who smiled back and looked down, embarrassed.  
  
“Just about how he aced his chemistry test. Our little nerd.” Ashton says through nervous laughter, giving Luke a noogie despite his protests.   
  
“You did? That’s great man.” Calum cheered, giving him a fist bump.   
  
“Yeah, nice to know I’m taking the smart guy out, huh?” Michael announced, making Calum choke on his coke.  
  
“You’re what?” Calum asked, shooting Ashton a look that said ‘how did you know and not me?’

  
“Taking Luke out. Nothing major. Just a little date.” Michael shrugged.  
  
“Wow. Congrats again Luke.” Calum says, shooting Ashton a knowing look. Ashton flinched and knew he had to tell Luke sooner or later, but he looked so hopeful.  
  
“Thanks Cal.” Luke mumbles, getting a little nervous about all the attention on him. And so Ashton changed the subject and soon it went to who was the best a FIFA. Ashton was definitely out, but Calum insisted he was better than Michael who insisted no one was better than him which led to Luke saying he probably could beat Michael and so that set up a way for Michael to make him flustered by saying he should come over and prove it. All in all, it was an eventful lunch.

 

-

 

“So any idea what you want to watch?” Michael asks once they’re at the cinema. Luke had ridden in Michael’s car and was beyond thrilled to learn that he played Luke’s favorite songs. It was sweet that he took the time to find out what he liked to listen to.

 

“How about that one horror movie?” Luke suggested. It was the sneakiest Luke had ever been. He wasn’t scared of horror movies, but he was hoping he could act like he was so Michael would cuddle him and be all cute.   
  
“Ugh, horror movies suck Lucas. They’re the worst.” Michael says, wrinkling his nose. Luke brushed off the sadness of the fact that cuddles were a no-go.

 

  
“Oh, then how about Mega Mind?” Luke suggested.   
  
“Hey I saw the trailer for that. It actually sounds good.” Michael comments.   
  
“Feels good.” Luke giggles.  
  
“Huh?” Michael asks.   
  
“Oh, never mind, let’s just go.” Luke says. Michael grabs his hand and they pay for their tickets, Michael pays for Luke much to his joy.

 

“Wanna sit in the back?” Michael asks suggestively, and Luke’s cheeks heat up.   
  
“Wh-why not in the middle?” Luke asks, chuckling nervously.   
  
“How will we be able to kiss in the middle babe?” Michael asks with a chuckle of his own, arms wrapping around Luke’s waist. It made him feel warm all over with want.   
  
“Okay.” The blonde whispers, letting Michael drag him to a seat in the back.   
  
“You look even cuter than you did this morning. How’d you manage that?” Michael asks casually, like it didn’t fluster Luke in the slightest.   
  
“Oh stop.” Luke sputters, tapping Michael playfully on the shoulder.   
  
“Jesus Luke, that hurt. Looks like you’ve got muscle too.” Michael says, rubbing his shoulder like Luke socked him.  
  
“Please. I have noodle arm.” Luke says, wiggling them and smiling proudly when Michael let out a genuine laugh.   
  
“Like I said, too cute.” Michael says, leaning in enough to make Luke nervous.   
  
“The movie is starting.” Luke says dumbly, pointing to the screen, but Michael didn’t lean back. Rather, he leaned closer and had his lips centimeters away from Luke’s. Luke breathed out shakily and shut his eyes. Michael whispered a quick “tell me if you want me to stop” before pressing them to Luke’s and laughing to himself when Luke grinned widely into it.

 

It wasn’t anything too fancy. Just a chaste one or two kisses before Michael pulled back to see how Luke was taking it. The blonde was mesmerized and he slowly blinked his eyes open, stupid smile adorning his innocent features. Michael smirked because yes, he had that much of an effect on the boy and that could definitely come in handy.   
  
“M-Mikey?” Luke asked breathlessly, which left Michael wondering what he’d be like after making out or having sex.   
  
“Yeah?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“Do you like me?” Luke asks cautiously, shutting his eyes again, this time tight as ever. Michael thought it over in his head and figured he could either tell the truth-that he only saw Luke as a friend and he was just messing with him, or lie-say that he did in fact like Luke.

  
“Of course I do. Why else would I have asked you on a date you loser?” Michael asked like Luke had two heads.

  
“I don’t know. Maybe it was a joke?” Luke asked nervously, frowning. Michael tried to look normal, but the irony of the situation was getting to be unbearable.

  
“You never showed any interest before.” Luke continues in his quiet voice.   
  
“How about this. Do you like me?” Michael asked, playing it safe.  
  
“Mikey, I’ve liked you for two years now.” Luke admits, looking positively vulnerable. Michael choked on his popcorn momentarily and coughed through it, earning plentiful shushes. Luke panicked and practically thrusted his water bottle at the blue haired boy who gulped all of it down.  
  
“Are you serious?” Michael asked, regretting it when Luke blushed and looked away.   
  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Michael assured, turning Luke’s head to face him.   
  
“Yeah?” Luke asks, biting his lip. Michael leaned in to press a lingering kiss to those lips.   
  
“Yeah.” He says, and they watch the movie after that.

 

God, how was Michael going to get out of this one?  

 


	2. The Gig and Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ashton decides he'll tell Luke about his mistake....until Michael surprisingly talks him out of it. And then...oh yeah, there's a fight.

“So how was the movie?” Ashton asked, sipping on his coke. Ever since his movie date, Luke couldn’t stop smiling and when Ashton rang him up to hang out, he carelessly agreed, confused when he showed up saying they should head out. Michael was the only thing on his mind and because of it, he was unaware of anything else really going on.   
  
“Movie?” Luke asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. Ashton stopped sipping his cola and rose an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair.   
  
“The movie you watched with Michael on Friday?” Ashton clarifies. Luke shakes his head at his obliviousness and gives an apologetic smile.   
  
“Right that. Sorry, it’s just…we didn’t watch much of the movie if you know what I mean.” Luke says with his own version of a smirk. It was more of a glorified grin if anything and it made Ashton frown. He was getting played. Hard.   
  
“That’s…nice Lukey.” Ashton says, looking away.   
  
“I know you know.” Luke says, sighing and meeting Ashton’s gaze.   
  
“Uh, what?” Ashton asks, lost. It was starting to get a little hot in the room for him so he took the straw out of his drink and started taking big gulps to cool himself down.  
  
“I know you told Michael.” Luke says simply, widening his eyes when Ashton choked on the soda and turned red.  
  
“Ash? Ash!” Luke cried, snatching the glass out of his hands and letting it clatter onto the table whilst getting his best friend to breathe again.   
  
“Luke, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to. If I could take it back-

  
“Ash, what the heck are you going on about?” Luke asked, eyes still wide because the boy just choked.  
  
“You said you knew I told Michael.” Ashton says carefully, squinting his eyes.   
  
“Yeah. I saw you talking to him at practice. I’m not sure what you said exactly, but I know it’s what led him to asking me out so thanks man. You’re the best wingman ever.” Luke says gratefully, punching Ashton’s shoulder playfully. Ashton looked up at the ceiling and wondered why his life was like this.   
  
“Right. No need to thank me.” Ashton says, laughing weakly.   
  
“Don’t be modest Ash. I don’t think he’d ever have asked me were it not for you.” Luke continues, smiling brightly. And wow, the guilt just poured right into Ashton. He had to tell Luke. But how could he? The blonde looked so happy. He couldn’t be the cause of his downfall of emotions.   
  
“You alright? You’ve been kind of off since like Thursday. And you were trying to tell me something at lunch, right? What’s up?” Luke asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Ashton both loved and hated Luke’s tendency to tell when something was bugging his friends. It was a blessing and a curse.

  
“I was just thinking about getting a cat but then I remembered I’m allergic and I got sad.” Ashton lied poorly, but almost laughed when Luke looked sad for him.   
  
“Aw, Ash. I’m sorry. But you know, there are hairless cats out there.” Luke offers. Ashton grimaces at the thought of owning a hairless cat.  
  
“That’s okay Luke. I don’t want a hairless cat.” Ashton assures him.  
  
“Or you could get a dog. I love dogs! They’re so cute and loyal and like the best friend ever.” Luke babbles, eyes lighting up at the thought of getting a dog. Ashton smiled fondly. Luke was almost a hyper active puppy himself.   
  
“I get the feeling I’d be replaced by a dog really quickly.” Ashton teases, making Luke feel guilty nonetheless.   
  
“No one could replace you Ash.” Luke promises. “You’re my best friend. Other than Cal and Mikey of course. But I know you’ll always be there for me when I need you.” Luke says. Wow, Luke just really wanted to guilt him today didn’t he?

  
“Hey maybe I will get a dog.” Ashton says, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Something’s still bothering you. I can tell.” Luke says, getting a little serious. “What is it?”  


“Okay. But before I tell you, please keep an open mind and remember how much I love your quality of forgiveness, yeah?” Ashton starts, biting his lip. Luke’s heartbeat increases and fear courses through his veins a bit because the way this was going, Ashton had done something wrong.   
  
“You’re starting to worry me Ash.” Luke half jokes, but it only intensifies when Ashton looks guiltier than ever.

  
“Luke I did a bad thing…” Ashton starts, gaging Luke’s reaction. He looked absolutely frantic.  
  
“I kind of-h-hey Michael!” He cuts off, giving a fake grin to the blue haired boy that just walked in.   
  
“And Calum.” Michael corrects, gesturing to the tanner boy behind him. Luke waved at the two of them, smiling small as well, but he was still thinking about what Ashton was trying to tell him. Calum was moving to sit next to Luke until Michael shoved him and said he wanted to sit next to his boy, which made Luke blush.   
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Michael asks, clearly having some idea if the look he was giving Ashton had anything to say about it.   
  
“Just about how awesome your date with Luke went.” Ashton answers quickly before Luke can. The blonde shoots Ashton a look that says ‘this isn’t over’ before nodding to agree.

  
“Enough talk about mush, let’s talk business. What Clifford the blue bitch failed to mention is that _I_ booked us a gig.” Calum says proudly, puffing his chest out. Ashton and Luke gaped at that news and Calum grinned victoriously.   
  
“No way! Where?” Luke asked, bursting with excitement.   
  
“There’s some county fair next month and we’re opening for some band called Allstar Weekend.” Calum informs them.

  
“I thought that was a basketball thing. Allstar Weekend?” Ashton says, confused.   
  
“I dunno, but that’s their name. I got the lead singer’s number in case we’ve got any questions, but we’re meeting them next week to talk and get to know their music style or whatever.” Calum informs them.  
  
“This is awesome! We’re finally getting to be a _real_ band.” Luke says, forgetting all about the Ashton thing.

  
“Oi, we were always a real band.” Michael says, ruffling Luke’s hair much to his disdain.   
  
“But now we have a gig.” Luke insists, moving his head up only to see that he and Michael were closer than he thought. His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes were slowly closing when he saw Michael getting closer. Just as Luke expected Michael’s lips to meet his, Ashton drops his glass, making a sound loud enough to make Luke flinch. Michael shot the curly haired boy a glare who only shrugged innocently and picked the glass up.     

  
“Ash!” Luke hissed in a whisper, blue eyes dark with anger. Ashton avoided his gaze and turned to Calum, talking about the gig.  
  
“Where were we?” Michael asked hotly in Luke’s ear, making him feel warm all over. Before Luke could form words, Michael caught his lips in a wet kiss, making Luke whine a little. Embarrassed, the blonde tried to pull away, but Michael placed his hands around his cheeks, cupping them and whispering “don’t hide those pretty little sounds babe.”

 

“Dude, how could you let this go on this long already?!” Calum whisper scolded to Ashton with a grossed out expression. Michael had no problem with PDA it seemed.  
  
“I-oh look at him Cal.” Ashton says, rubbing his forehead. Calum reluctantly turned to see Luke and Michael ending their kiss and just gazing at each other. Luke practically had heart eyes whilst Michael just looked like he had the worst possible intentions.

 

“He’s properly infatuated.” Calum said in disgust. “And I don’t know which expression is worse honestly.” He observes, moving back to see Ashton’s guilt ridden face.  
  
“He’s so happy Calum. If I tell him what Michael’s doing, he’ll be crushed.” Ashton explains.  
  
“You should’ve told him as soon as possible.” Calum says, arms crossed.  
  
“I tried to tell him before the two of you sauntered in here.” Ashton says, looking annoyed.  
  
“Look, I love Luke as much as you do. But we can’t lie like this to him while he just grows more in love with Michael. It’ll only hurt him more when he _does_ find out.” Calum says knowingly.   
  
“Well we don’t know that he will find out.” Ashton points out.

 

“Ash, I’ve seen this in like five different movies. Trust me, he’ll find out.” Calum says.  
  
“Okay I’ll tell him tomorrow morning. Michael is always late to school so it should work out.” Ashton promises.  
  
“Make sure you do tell him.” Calum repeats, looking back at the ‘couple’ that was now having a proper make out session.  
  
“Hey Beevis and Butthead, stop eating each other’s faces.” Calum calls, snickering when Luke blushes. Ashton only looked guiltier every time he looked over at the blonde.  
  
“We’re not eating each other’s faces. If anything, I’m just eating Luke’s.” Michael says, winking at a beyond flustered Luke.  
  
“That didn’t sound cute. It just sounded nasty.” Ashton points out, glaring at Michael. Clearly the blunette loved seeing Ashton so incapable of handling the situation because he placed a kiss square on Luke’s lips before smirking in the curly haired boy’s direction.   
  
“Luke thought it was cute, didn’t you babe?” Michael asks, enjoying how lost Luke looked.  
  
“Uh, I don’t know.” Luke whispers quickly, gulping all of his Sprite down.  
  
“He’s just shy.” Michael says like it’s some secret.  
  
“I know.” Ashton says, clenching his fist. Calum looked equally mad at Michael, but he wasn’t dumb enough to challenge Michael. That would only lead to more conflict.  
  
“Oh shoot! I promised Mum I’d look after Ben’s little one while she goes out tonight. I’ve got to go.” Luke says, checking the time. He shot up from his spot at the table and bade goodbye to his friends, but he couldn’t leave before Michael pulled him in for one last kiss.   
  
“Are you proud of yourself?” Calum asks with an unimpressed look.  
  
“Hm? Well you were the one that got the gig, but sure.” Michael says, playing dumb as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.  
  
“No you bastard. Playing with Luke like this.” Calum says, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Oh that. C’mon Cal. It’s been ages since I’ve had a good lay. I deserve a bit of fun.” Michael shrugs.

  
“You couldn’t pick anyone other than oh I don’t know, our _best friend_?” Calum asks sarcastically, grabbing Ashton’s hand to calm him down. The eldest of them looked ready to murder Michael.   
  
“Well he likes me and honestly, it’d be fun to fuck the virginity out of the boy.” Michael snickers, looking amused at Ashton’s red with anger face. Calum wasn’t far behind.   
  
“Do you have sense of humanity? At _all_?” Calum asks in disbelief, looking at Michael in a new light.   
  
“Look guys, I’m a teenage boy. A hormonal teenage boy with needs. Luke can fulfill those. I’m sure we’ll all laugh about this someday. It’s just not today.” Michael says causally.   
  
“That’s it. I’m telling Luke right now. I can’t let this go on any longer.” Ashton says decidedly.   
  
“Wait!” Michael calls, looking the most human that day.  
  
“What?” Ashton says through gritted teeth.   
  
“Don’t tell him. Not now at least.” Michael begs, eyes pleading.   
  
“And why the fuck not? You can find some other bitch to fuck.” Ashton spits.  
  
“No! Not that. If you tell him now, he’ll be crushed and won’t be able to play the gig. You want our only chance of making it big shattered?” Michael asked rhetorically.   
  
“Are you fucking serious? Michael what the hell? Honestly.” Calum says, shaking his head.  
  
“You know I’m right.” Michael says, looking at Ashton.   
  
“He had a point in some twisted, dark and wrong way.” Ashton says reluctantly.   
  
“Ashton, you can’t honestly be listening to his bull shit.” Calum says, looking at Ashton in disbelief now.

  
“Right after the gig, I’m telling him.” Ashton says, jabbing a finger at Michael’s chest.

  
“What?! NO. No. No. No. I’m telling Luke tomorrow first thing in the morning and that’s final. If he’s not playing the gig, I don’t blame him. I’m so close to quitting this ‘band’. I want to be famous, but not like this.” Calum says in disgust, pushing past his ‘friends’ to leave the diner.   
  
“Nice job Mikey.” Ashton says bitterly.   
  
“Hey, don’t pin all this blame on me. You’re the one that couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut and had to let it slip that Luke was crushing on me.” Michael spits, pushing Ashton back.  
  
“ _Me_? Oh this is typical Michael. Blaming others for his own mistakes.” Ashton snarls, pushing Michael back. When the pushing got a little too intense, a waitress stepped in and warned them to calm down, but both boys were a little too riled up. When Michael threw the first punch, the manager came and kicked them out onto the curb.   
  
“I hate you!” Ashton shouted, throwing punch of his own in. Michael retaliated and the two just stood on the street, beating each other until they grew tired and limped home, both bitter for different reasons.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like trust me, this will all make sense in the next chapter. Just wait and see. I promise this fight wasn't random


	3. Would I Lie to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes Michael would lie to Luke

Luke walked toward his locker like any other ordinary day, carrying his books with him to place in it. What wasn’t normal however was Ashton standing there with a beyond exhausted expression and oh- a black eye. 

  
“What happened?!” Luke asked, dropping his books on the floor and running toward his best friend.

 

“Relax Luke, it’s not a big deal.” Ashton calms him down.

  
“Not a big deal? Ash, you’re the most nonviolent person I know.” Luke says in disbelief. 

  
“Well desperate times call for desperate measures.” Ashton shrugs.

 

“Want to elaborate on that?” Luke asks, raising his eyebrows. By now, he had recollected all his books together and tried not to blatantly stare at the grossly purple color around Ashton’s eye. 

  
“Look, it’s better that I don’t get into it.” Ashton says with a sigh.

  
“I don’t like all this secrecy going on. What did you want to tell me yesterday anyway?” Luke says, one hand on his hip. Before Ashton could reply, he noticed Michael walking in and his expression clearly showed unease because Luke turned around in confusion and dropped his books on the floor for the second time that day. Michael also had a black eye. It looked even worse than Ashton’s. Michael’s was a sickly purple and blue with blotches of red here and there.

  
“Mikey, what happened?!” Luke asked, exasperated. He then made an ‘oh’ formation with his lips and lit up like a lightbulb.  
  
“You two…no.” Luke said in horror, looking back and forth between the glaring boys.

  
“Look Lucas, it’s not what you-

  
“Oh don’t pull that line on me! What is wrong with you two?!” Luke asks, glaring. His glare was more like an angry kitten anyway. Then Luke widened his eyes, seemingly putting pieces together in his head. “This has to do with what you were trying to tell me yesterday doesn’t it?! Tell me _now_.” Luke demands, facing Ashton dead on.

  
“I-look-it’s kind of complicated.” Ashton stutters, looking left and right frantically. 

  
“Michael, tell me what’s going on.” Luke says, not sparing Ashton another glance.

  
“Babe, I-

  
“Don’t babe me.” Luke says, lips turned into a scowl.

  
“C’mon Lucas. It’s nothing that bad, it’s just that Ashton uh…-

 

“I have a crush on you Luke!” Ashton blurts, looking confused with himself. He managed to look embarrassed when Luke looked at him in shock.

  
“ _What_?” Luke asked, not expecting that at all.

  
“Uh what I meant was…no wait that’s what I meant. I have a crush on you Luke.” Ashton says, sounding more bashful this time.

  
“Did you know about this?” Luke asks Michael, feeling betrayed. The blonde didn’t notice Michael and Ashton sharing a look.

  
“Er, yes. Yes I did.” Michael says awkwardly. Luke shakes his head.

  
“You knew I liked Michael for so long. Why the hell would you wait until now to tell me this?” Luke asks, mad.

  
“I tried to hide it but…you saw through my attempts so I figured it was time you knew.” Ashton lies smoothly.

  
“That doesn’t explain the black eyes.” Luke says, ignoring Ashton’s feelings for the time being.

  
“He said he’d take you away from me and so I had to put him in his place of course.” Michael lies on.

  
“You guys are best friends. There’s nothing you should be fighting about.” Luke says, crossing his arms.

  
“Never again.” Ashton promises, giving Michael a look.

  
“He’s right. We won’t do it again.” Michael says.

  
“And you! You have no right to bombard me with this right now.” Luke says, jabbing a finger to Ashton’s chest.

  
“Just forget I said anything.” Ashton offers.

  
“No! It doesn’t work like that. Just…I don’t even know what to say.” Luke says, shaking his head. He simply collects his books again and walks up, smiling when he sees Calum.

  
“Hey Cal. I’m glad to see you don’t have a black eye.” Luke chuckles sarcastically.

  
“Black eye?” Calum asks, confused. 

  
“I see you haven’t heard. Michael and Ashton gave each other black eyes.” Luke informs him. Calum face palms himself at this news much to Luke’s confusion.

  
“You knew that might happen.” Luke accused, squinting his eyes. Calum sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“Luke, I like you too much to let this keep going on. They didn’t tell you did they?” Calum asks knowingly. Luke stops walking and gives Calum a look.

  
“Tell me what?” Luke asks, worried.

 

“Brace yourself Luke. Ashton accidentally told Michael that you had a crush on him and that’s the only reason Michael asked you out.” Calum says, shutting his eyes closed. Luke blinked and then rolled his eyes.

  
“I should’ve figured Ashton would do something like that. But hey, I don’t care if that’s the reason. He still asked me out. And I think he might like me.” Luke points out. Calum bites his lip and gives the blonde a sympathetic look.

  
“Uh, about that…” Calum starts, looking so sad for Luke. The blonde looked at him expectantly. “Michael only wants to have sex with you.” Calum blurts, looking at the floor. Luke’s expression couldn’t have been more caught off guard.

  
“No. No you’re wrong Calum. He wouldn’t. Couldn’t. _Isn’t_.” Luke says, more to himself.

  
“That’s why they fought.” Calum explains. “Ashton wanted to tell you, but Michael threatened him…sort of.” Calum says, shrugging.

  
“You’re lying. Ash said he had a crush on me and that’s why he and Michael were fighting. Michael was there to confirm it.” Luke says, shaking his head. 

  
“Luke, they’re lying to you.” Calum says.

  
“They wouldn’t lie to me. Ashton’s my best friend and Mikey is my b-well something. They wouldn’t do that.” Luke says, turning his nose to Calum. “And I’m ashamed that you would spread such lies about them like this.” Luke says, walking ahead of Calum despite his pleas for Luke to listen.

 

-

 

Luke and Michael were sat on the older boy’s couch, some random cartoon on the TV.

  
“Mikey, can we talk?” Luke asks seriously, biting his lip.

  
“Course babe, what’s up?” Michael asks. 

  
“Why didn’t you tell me before that Ashton liked me?” Luke asks softly, playing with his fingers.

  
“I was scared you’d choose him over me. You don’t like him do you?” Michael asks with raised eyebrows. 

  
“Of course not Mikey. I love him as a friend, nothing more. But you’re crazy to think I’d choose him over you.” Luke says, nosing Michael’s neck. Michael then turned Luke’s head up and pressed their lips together. Before the kiss could get too deep however, Luke pressed a feather soft kiss to his black eye before pulling away and looking at Michael with worry. 

 

“Can I ask you something and you promise to tell me the truth?” Luke asks in a desperate whisper.

 

“I would never lie to you.” Michael insists. 

  
“Calum said you were only with me for sex. That’s not true is it?” Luke asks, feeling insecure as he glanced down at his black skinny jeans. Michael panicked inwardly, but managed to stay composed on the outside.

  
“No babe. I don’t mind waiting to have sex until you’re thirty if that’s what you want.” Michael lies suavely.

 

“Really?” Luke asks, eyes glittering in hope and love.

  
“Really.” Michael says, smirking as he kissed up and down Luke’s neck, chuckling at the reaction he was getting.  


"P-promise?" Luke asked once more, trying to contain himself.  
  


“Promise babe. Bit sensitive right here, aren’t you Lucas?” Michael teases, sucking on Luke’s sweet spot, making his whine in the worst way.  


“M-more Mikey.” Luke pleads, breath shuddery at the sensations of Michael’s tongue all over his neck. He wondered what it would feel like if that tongue was licking at other parts of him. He could feel himself grow harder at these thoughts and willed himself not to become too excited.

  
“Someone’s excited.” Michael continued to tease, licking his way into Luke’s mouth. So much for that plan. Luke just let go and moaned into Michael’s mouth as the blue haired boy’s tongue brushed up against the roof of his mouth.  
  
“Like that?” Michael asks, breath quickening. Luke tried to form a sentence, but all that came out was “M-more please.”

 

“What do you want babe?” Michael asks huskily, lowering his hands to Luke’s jean clad bum.

  
“Do something.” Luke whined, upset that Michael was no longer kissing him.

  
“I thought you wanted to wait.” Michael says.

  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t do other things.” Luke whispered naughtily, giggling when Michael groaned and tugged the blonde’s shirt off.

  
“What should I do then, hm?” Michael asks.

  
“You could f-finger me?” Luke asked innocently. It made Michael grow hard as well and he tugged Luke’s jeans down with his consent before lifting him up and leading him to his room.

  
“Wh-what’s that?” Luke asked as Michael pulled out a bottle of lube from his drawer. 

  
“You’ve never fingered yourself before?” Michael asks, cocking his head to the side.

  
“N-no. I just know it’s something you do before sex.” Luke replies innocently. 

  
“Oh god you’re gonna kill me.” Michael groaned, tugging his own shirt off and getting in between Luke’s legs, much to the blonde’s surprise.

  
“How does this work?” Luke asked. Honestly, this boy was too pure for his own good.

  
“Well, I have to lubricate my fingers like this.” Michael explains, dipping his fingers into the lube as he did. “And then I stretch you open like this.” He continues, pressing his pointer finger into Luke’s tight hole.

  
“It feels w-weird. I th-thought sex was supposed to feel nice. Like hot.” Luke whispers, understanding enough to know this was intimate.

  
“It’ll get better soon, trust me.” Michael promises, pressing another finger in. 

  
“H-how many fingers can you fit inside?” Luke asks, gasping when the pain slightly became unbearable. He was fine again after a moment. 

  
“Oh god, don’t say things like that Michael said, trying to control himself from wrecking the blonde.

 

“I’m sorry. It just already feels so full.” Luke says, squirming a bit. Michael’s breath hitched at those words and he couldn’t help but quirk his fingers a certain way, making Luke cry out and then cover his mouth.

  
“Oh did that hurt?” Michael asked with faux shock. He loved seeing Luke so riled up.

 

“N-no. Just p-please d-do it again Mikey. Please please.” Luke begged, moaning out loudly when Michael did just that.

  
“I-it feels so good and _full_ and _oh~”_ Luke chanted over again until Michael stroked his length in time to make him spurt cum all over the bed sheets.

  
“I-I-whoa. That was intense.” Luke says, breathless from aftershocks.

  
“Yeah?” Michael asks, kissing Luke filthily.

  
“Do you want me to do you now?” Luke asked politely.

  
“Oh no thanks. I’m not a bottom.” Michael chuckles.

  
“A bottom?” Luke asks, confused.

  
“Oh wow. See…in a gay relationship, there’s a top and there’s a bot- oh you little shit.” Michael says, smacking Luke with a pillow when seeing him laugh.   
  
“Sorry sorry. I had to mess with you a little bit. I didn’t know anything and this just seemed to make me feel less…experienced.” Luke admits.

 

“So how was it?” Michael asks cockily.

  
“Perfect. It’s everything I’d dreamed it would be. Except…” Luke trailed off, looking at Michael’s bulge.

  
“What’s wrong?” Michael asked. 

 

“I never got to take care of you.” Luke pouts.

  
“That’s alright Lucas.” Michael assures, but Luke pushes Michael down much to the blue haired boy’s surprise.

 

“Can I give you a blow job? Did I say that right?” Luke asks unsurely. Michael growled and flipped them around so that Luke was underneath him. 

  
“Yeah. You can blow me babe.” Michael agrees, chucking his pants and boxers off. Luke gulped when seeing Michael naked. 

  
“Y-you’re a lot bigger than I thought. B-bigger than me.” Luke let slip, cheeks reddening to a bright cherry color when he realized what he just said.

  
“You’re so cute babe.” Michel cooed before catching his breath as Luke took him in. 

  
“S’this right?” Luke asked, mouth full of Michael’s cock. Michael nodded vigorously, trying his hardest not to lose control and just fuck Luke’s mouth without any other care in the world.

 

“Mikey? Can you like…I don’t know, help me?” Luke pleaded, not knowing exactly how to ask what he needed.

  
“Hey, talk to me babe. What is it?” Michael asked, pulling himself out of Luke’s mouth. Luke tried to catch all of his breath as he tried to form his sentence as well.

  
“Can you like push it in me?” Luke asked so politely, he might have been asking Michael for help on a homework assignment.

  
“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Michael asks in disbelief?

  
“Er, yes?” Luke asks unsurely. Michael obliged instantly and waited for Luke to take him in again before he thrusted into Luke’s mouth, making the blonde moan wantonly. It only egged Michael on to fuck Luke’s hot and wet mouth harder.

  
“Gonna cum Lucas.” Michael warned, but Luke hummed in acknowledgment and swallowed the whole load without batting an eye.

  
“Shit.” Michael said, pulling out slowly and trying to comprehend what just happened.

  
“Was that alright?” Luke asked, desperate for approval.

  
“You were so perfect. My perfect little boy.” Michael praised, watching in amusement as Luke ate his words up and beamed happily. So someone had a praise kink.

  
“Mikey, I’m so tired.” Luke said, yawning cutely. 

  
“That happens. Let’s nap for a while, yeah?” Michael offered. Luke nodded, too tired to reply with words. He snuggled up into Michael and soon enough, drifted off, missing the slightly guilty look on Michael’s face.    


	4. Luke Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke decides to consider what Calum's told him. It doesn't end well...

Michael woke up about an hour later, very much lost. It was a school day and he went to sleep while it wasn’t night time. What was more confusing what when his memories came back and he found only empty space on the bed. Part of him felt empty at the absence of Luke and that thought alone scared him more than anything. 

  
“Oh, you’re awake. Well…surprise!” Luke said in soft elation, not meeting Michael’s gaze as he sauntered over and placed a tray in front of the now very awake punk boy. Michael tried to suppress the _fond_ feeling that threatened to come with the sight of Luke in nothing but boxers and one of Michael’s Nirvana shirts. It looked so adorable, he wanted to throw up.

  
“I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t ask first, but your shirt just looked so comfy and it makes me feel snuggly.” Luke said softly, biting his lip and tugging at the hem of it subconsciously. Oh dear god. Clearly this boy was trying to kill Michael. The boy made him a sandwich for crying out loud. The guilt was all piling up and suddenly Michael knew how Ashton felt.

  
“I don’t mind at all. You don’t need to ask Lucas.” Michael says, still not comprehending that someone made food for him. It had been so long since that happened. The last time was _eons_ ago and when his mother was still alive. Luke really cared about him…

  
“Oh okay. Well I hope you like the sandwich. It’s just vegemite and chicken, but I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat considering all I’ve ever seen you eat is school food or milkshakes.” Luke says with a bashful shrug. Michael noticed that Luke seemed to be really nervous all of a sudden and it took him a minute to remember that Luke had never done anything sexual before so this was his way of being clingy. Michael oddly enough found himself wondering what the blonde boy would be like after actual sex if he was this responsive to minimal intimacy.

  
“It sounds delicious.” Michael answers, taking a bite and humming to confirm his suspicions. Vegemite and chicken could possibly be the most wonderful thing in the world in this moment. Luke lit up at Michael’s reaction and sighed in relief.

  
“Hey, don’t you have homework or shit to do?” Michael asks, half way through his post-lunch, pre-dinner snack. And just like that, the sparkle left Luke’s baby blue eyes and his lip wobbled slightly. Michael wanted to erase his words from existence because Luke should never look that way. Like he was _less._ It made him hate himself or doing this to such an innocent young boy.

  
“Y-you didn’t like it. I was bad wasn’t I? I’m so i-inexperienced and you’re so h-hot and, I’m s-sorry.” Luke rambled, voice high pitched and cracking. A lone tear fell down his right cheek and left a mark on Michael’s bed sheet. 

  
“What? No Luke, what are you on about?” Michael asks, shooting up off the bed and cradling Luke’s face in his hands.

  
“I-you don’t have to pretend I was good. It’s alright.” Luke says with a sarcastic chuckle. 

  
“Listen to me Lucas Robert Hemmings. Don’t ever let _anyone_ make you think you’re less than what you are. You will always be _more_. Promise me you’ll always think you’re perfect just the way you are.” Michael says sternly, voice full of care. He surprisingly found himself feeling genuine. He didn’t like Luke putting himself down. And seeing him in his own clothes made him go weak in the abdominal area. Or maybe it was the heart. Michael wasn’t so sure.

  
“I-I know I shouldn’t. Ash tells me that too, but it’s hard when the world keeps putting you down.” Luke admits with eyes clenched shut. Tears fell out of them and regardless of Luke’s emotional state, Michael found himself feeling a teeny prickle of jealousy toward Ashton. Luke obviously had a soft spot for the curly haired drummer.

  
“I’ll never put you down.” Michael says sincerely, but then realizing the irony of his words, he added in a “At least not intentionally and starting now.”

  
“But you never put me down before.” Luke says, scrunching his nose up in a way that Michael was finding beyond endearing.

  
“Oh I meant just now when you thought I did.” Michael answers, internally praising himself for his quick thinking.

  
“Oh. Well then why did you want me to leave?” Luke asks, traces of insecurity still lingering. Michael wishes he could extinguish them.

  
“I seriously thought you’d have homework. But you know you’re allowed here all the time. I’d never kick you out.” Michael replies.

  
“Mikey, don’t laugh, but I never dreamed you’d ask me out.” Luke admits, crashing down on Michael’s bed and glancing up at the ceiling in thought.

  
“I never thought I’d like you to be honest. But I do. A lot.” Michael answers truthfully. He couldn’t lie anymore. He definitely felt something other than friendship toward the bubbly blonde. 

  
“That’s good. I-um, what are we exactly?” Luke asks, biting his lip. Michael noticed he did that a lot when they were alone.

  
“What did you want us to be?” Michael asks, actually putting all his emotion into talking to Luke now. He had a lot to make up for and he better start as soon as possible. 

  
“What do _you_ want us to be more importantly?” Luke counters, sitting up and staring right into Michael’s eyes for the first time since they both woke up.

  
“I wouldn’t mind being boyfriends.” Michael answers with a grin. Not a smirk, but a graceful grin. 

  
“I wouldn’t mind that either.” Luke says, smiling shyly and clearly giddy at the thought of calling Michael his boyfriend.

 

-

 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically happy for the past hour.” Calum observes after their third game of FIFA. Luke’s dopey smile paired with the fact that he didn’t care he was losing 3-0 told Calum something was up.

 

“I have?” Luke asks, setting his controller down.

  
“Yeah, big time. Is this Michael related?” Calum asks with a grimace. Luke huffs at his friend’s attitude and crosses his arms. 

  
“So what if it is?” Luke asks accusingly. 

  
“Luke I told you! He’s just using you for sex. I know that hurts to hear but I heard him say it with my own two ears. Ashton did too! Ask _him_ if you don’t believe me.” Calum says desperately. 

  
“I already asked Michael and he said that was a lie.” Luke says petulantly. 

  
“He’s lying obviously! Why would he admit to something like that?!” Calum asks, pissed off. Luke backed away a bit for his own safety. 

  
“Well why would he _do_ something like that? Why would he ask me to be his boyfriend then? Why would he be nice to me when no one else is around to see it?” Luke asked rhetorically. 

  
“Those are lines Lucas! He’s playing you and you’re falling for it like some dumb slut!” Calum shouts in anger, pausing when realizing what he just said. Luke froze and was about to cry, but remembered what Michael had told him.

 

_“Don’t ever let anyone make you think you’re less than what you are. You will always be more. Promise me you’ll always think you’re perfect just the way you are.”_

“I’m _not_ a slut. And you’re clearly not my friend.” Luke spits, packing his stuff up and getting ready to leave. 

  
Luke, don’t leave. I didn’t meant to say that, but I’m just-

 

“Worried about something you needn’t worry about. It’s none of your business.” Luke snaps, leaving before Calum could say a word more. O so he thought. Calum had run after him and there they stood in front of his door.

  
“Luke, I’m not lying. What could I possibly hope to gain from lying about Michael not liking you? A shit friend would do something like that. I know you might hate to admit it, but Michael and Ashton have been the shit friends here, not me.” Calum says, sincerity spilling from his voice. It was enough to make Luke look back.

  
“Cal, I love you and I wanna believe you, but Michael can’t just look me in the eyes like that and say he likes me…only to be lying about the whole thing.” Luke says at a loss.

  
“Sometimes people aren’t what they seem.” Calum says, placing a hand on Luke’s shoulder.

  
“Why would Ash play along?” Luke asks, eyes watering. “There’s too many variables in the way for me to believe you Cal.” Luke admits. He wanted so badly for Calum to be wrong, but why would he be trying so hard to get Luke to believe him all for nothing?

  
“Luke, I think you should to talk to them. In fact, we all four should talk. That’s the only way you’ll get the truth.” Calum says after thinking for a moment. 

  
“I don’t want you to be right. You’re _not_ right.” Luke says stubbornly. 

  
“If I’m lying, you have my permission to slap me across the face as hard as you want.” Calum promises.

  
“I don’t want that.” Luke answers, smiling sadly. “I want you to be lying so bad, but not for that.”

 

"I have a plan on how to get you to believe me if that helps." Calum offers.

  
"Might as well hear it. I can't imagine Ash and Mikey doing something like this honestly." Luke says with a forlorn expression.

  
“Michael’s a dick. But you knew that going in.” Calum says bitter sweetly, letting Luke go. Leaving him to ponder on what he was to do.

 

-

 

“So why am I here? What’s going on?” Ashton asks, pulling a chair up. Luke looks at him blankly.

  
“You have a crush on me.” Luke says flatly. Ashton tenses and slowly nods.

  
“Look, we don’t have to talk about this…” Ashton trails off awkwardly.

  
“Oh yes we do. How long?” Luke asks seriously. Ashton sighs and gets comfy in his chair. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon.

  
“I’m not sure. I guess I’ve always known but never admitted it.” Ashton answers. Luke mentally rolled his eyes. Looks like Ashton was pulling all the clichés out for this one. 

  
“What do you like about me?” Luke presses, scooting his chair closer to Ashton’s much to the older boy’s nervousness.

  
“I like your hair, how it’s so effortlessly nice. I love your eyes. they’re the prettiest shade of blue. I love your smile and how it can light up an entire room.” Ashton says, tugging at his collar. 

  
“See, what you didn’t know,” Luke starts, leaning in. Ashton widens his eyes and begins sweating. “Is that I,” Luke continues, moving impossibly close to Ashton to where he was practically on him. “Like you too. Always have.” Luke finishes quickly, pecking Ashton on the lips and then glaring right after, yelling a “I knew it!” When Ashton stood up in shock and horror.

  
“Knew what? You just _kissed_ me!” Ashton said, touching his lips like he thought it might not have truly happened. 

  
“Yeah, what the fuck?” Michael asks with clenched teeth, making an appearance. Ashton widened his eyes and Luke only wobbled his lip and tried not to appear ripped to pieces.

  
“You don’t like me.” Luke said, understanding what that meant in the long run.

  
“You’re upset about that?” Michael asks, heart feeling grossly not right at the moment. Luke shook his head and pushed Michael as hard as he could in his emotional state (which wasn’t that hard in retrospect).

  
“That means _you_  didn't like me.” Luke says, voice cracking something much too pre-puberty.

  
“Yeah okay, you completely lost me.” Michael says, still quite pissed off that Luke kissed Ashton. 

  
“Everything should actually be clearing up right now, shouldn’t it? It’s time to tell him the truth.” At third voice speaks, and out comes Calum. 

  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asks, eyes narrowed.

  
“Don’t play dumb! Ashton doesn’t like me, meaning you lied about what you were fighting about that day!” Luke accuses, betrayal hitting him in the heart like a bitch.

 

“Where in that does it prove that I doesn’t like you?” Michael asks, unimpressed and still quite miffed about Luke and Ashton’s lip contact.

  
“Calum told me everything seeing that neither of you assholes were going to!” Luke shouts in anger and hurt. Both boys were jaw dropped. Luke cursing was not a pretty picture. 

  
“Lucas, let me-

  
“Don’t call me that and before you finish that sentence, you better damn well know you don’t get to give me an explanation.” Luke says harshly, not flinching when Michael shot a pleading look to him.

  
“Luke, listen it’s not-

 

“YOU. Save it Ashton. See, the funny thing is that I’m not too surprised Michael did something like this. I knew it was too good to be true that he asked me out. But you. You were supposed to be my best friend. The one I could always count on. You betrayed my trust and nothing hurts more than that.” Luke says. He was going to let those be his last words, but after some thought, he decided that there something else to let Michael feel like a prick about. 

  
“I take it back. What hurt the most is that not only did you lie about having feelings about me, but you ruined what was a decent friendship. You embarrassed me, but worse of all, let me think that I was worth something.” Luke says to Michael directly before walking off, ignoring everything else the boys yelled his way.

  
“You fucked him?!” Calum asked with a menacing glare. Ashton mimicked his expression and both boys waited for Michael to answer. 

  
“No! We didn’t have sex. God. We fooled around a bit but I didn’t do anything he didn’t want. I swear.” Michael clears up. Ashton looked slightly relieved, but Calum shook his head and raced after the blonde. 

  
“Luke wait up! You shouldn’t be on your own. Not now.” He says, running up to him. Luke crumbled and crashed into Calum’s chest, sobbing silently. 

  
“Let it out Luke. You need this.” Calum sooths, running his hands through Luke’s hair in a calming fashion.

  
“My life sucks.” Luke wailed, gripping onto Calum’s shirt like a lifeline. 

  
“Everyone says at that at one point.” Calum jokes weakly, leading Luke back to his place. He figured Luke didn’t need to be bombarded by his family and no one was at Calum’s house so it was perfect.

  
“I don’t understand why Ashton didn’t tell me.” Luke says, not opening his eyes. He didn’t want to see how bright and happy the world was. Not while he was miserable. 

  
“Michael guilted him into not telling you. Don’t blame Ash completely.” Calum says after a thought. While Calum didn’t agree with Ashton’s reasoning, he figured Luke shouldn’t hate him altogether. They’d been best friends since elementary school.

  
“I don’t know who I can trust anymore. You were honest today, but how so I know you won’t turn and stab me in the back tomorrow?” Luke asks desperately.

  
“Luke, your friends, while it was an awful one, made a mistake. Don’t hold that against them forever.” Calum pleads.

  
“It’s been five minutes Cal. I think I’m allowed to be mad right now.” Luke says in a no nonsense tone. Calum decided that was fair.

  
“I thought Michael was at least my friend if he didn’t have feelings for me. I mean…what kind of friend humiliates and doesn’t bat an eye for another’s feelings?” Luke asks rhetorically.

  
“Luke, I know you don’t want to hear it right now, but I think over time Michael may have actually grown to have feelings for you.” Calum says hesitantly. 

  
“I know.” Luke answers much to Calum’s shock.  


“You know?”

  
“Oh Calum of course I know. I looked back and saw that he was basically messing around at first, but he looked so honest when he said he wanted to be my boyfriend. That doesn’t excuse what he did before all of that. Because before that, it was all fake as fu-

 

“Please don’t curse Luke. It’s not pretty on you.” Calum interrupts. Luke slumps his shoulders and lets Calum drag him into his house and onto the couch. “But I must say, you’re a lot more mature than I thought.” Calum says with a small smile.

  
“When will it go away?” Luke asks Calum as he sits next to him.

  
“What?”

  
“When will the hell-bent pain go away?” Luke asks innocently.

  
“Oh Luke. It just takes time is all.” Calum says, hugging Luke close. He coddled the blonde until he fell into a slumber from tiredness of the days events. Calum frowned when thinking about how betrayed and lost Luke must feel right now. Michael and Ashton had a lot to make up for.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced this story has gone to shit honestly. I'm so sorry


	5. One Mistake Too Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really pushes Luke to the edge right when things seemed to be brightening up

Three days. Luke had been successfully ignoring Michael and Ashton for a whopping 36 hours with Calum’s help. The two miscreants weren’t too happy that Calum wouldn’t let them get to Luke, but Michael eventually realized he needed space and lessened his attempts.

  
“Still not going to say anything to them?” Calum asks as he spots Luke at his locker. Day four and Luke didn’t seem to be letting up on his grudge.

 

“Nope.” Luke answers briskly, expecting the question. It was growing to be a routine for the two of them.

  
“You can’t ignore them forever.” Calum points out, watching Luke struggling with his locker combination.   
  
“Ye-

 

“Shouldn’t.” Calum corrects, interrupting before Luke could finished his sassy remark. Luke didn’t reply to Calum and instead favored battling with his locker.

  
“I’m not pressuring you to do anything. I just don’t think it’s healthy seeing you like this.” Calum says genuinely. 

  
“I’m fine Calum. We got a gig. I have a life other than Michael.” Luke says, seeming to tell himself that more than anyone else. Calum raises his eyebrows in surprise and blinks rapidly in confusion.

  
“Luke, if you don’t want to play the gig, I completely understand.” Calum says kindly.

  
“Cal, I’m not letting my personal life interfere with my professional life. That would hardly be _professional_. I don’t like Michael, but I don’t have to in order to be in a band with him. We don’t need to talk.” Luke answers crisply, fidgeting the opening by his locker aggressively when it wouldn’t open.

  
“Well good for you Luke. Think about yourself then. Hey, you need some help with that?” Calum asks, eyeing Luke’s locker wearily. Luke shook his head.

  
“Nah, get to class Cal. I’ll manage.” Luke insists. Calum looks unsure, but knows it’s no use trying to make Luke change his stubborn mind so he does as asked and heads off to class.

  
“Damn locker won’t open. I just want my fucking books.” Luke mumbles to himself, punching the offending blue piece of metal in spite. 

  
“I didn’t I’d ever hear you curse.” Ashton’s voice says sheepishly. Luke rolls his eyes internally before turning around to face his ex-friend.

  
“And I didn’t think you’d ever lie to me, so I guess we’re both quick to judge.” Luke fires back instantly, eyes dark with held in rage. Ashton winced at Luke’s uncharacteristically rude tone, but did nothing to acknowledge it verbally.

  
“I deserve that.” Ashton decides.

  
“You don’t know what it is you deserve.” Luke says with gritted teeth. His hands are balled into fists and his scowl was strong.

  
“Luke please. I said I was sorry. What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness? I know I broke your trust, but I want to fix it.” Ashton admits somberly.

  
“Sorry isn’t the way to go.” Luke replies snippily, still trying to open the forsaken locker (god knows why he hasn’t just given up yet).

  
“Why isn’t sorry the way to go?” Ashton asks, curious to know what Luke’s answer would be. The blonde hummed softly and thought for a moment before eyeing Ashton’s empty glass bottle of lemonade sticking out of his backpack. He grabbed the bottle swiftly much to Ashton’s confusion before dropping it onto the floor and watching it shatter, unfazed. Ashton however jumped up and looked slightly mad.

  
“Why did you do that?!” He asked, eyeing the shards of glass.

  
“Apologize to it.” Luke demands, hands on his hips. Ashton looks at Luke like he’s grown five extra heads and asked to be crowned queen.

 

“Excuse me?”

  
“I said, apologize to it.”

  
“Luke why would I-

 

“Would you just do it Irwin?” Luke says with finality in his tone. Ashton sighs heavily and does as asked. 

  
“Okay, now what?” Ashton asks.

  
“Hm, it’s still broken isn’t it?” Luke asks knowingly. And it takes Ashton a second, but it clicks. 

  
“Oh come on Luke. A glass bottle isn’t your trust.” The golden haired boy reasons.

  
“Wow. I could’ve sworn I heard a voice.” Luke said sarcastically. And just like that, he was back to ignoring the older boy. Ashton sighed once more and left the scene, and Luke.

 

The blonde crossed his arms and eyed the broken glass on the floor sadly. It hurt more than he cared to admit that he couldn’t bring himself to trust his once closest friends anymore. Without Michael and Ashton, what was the point of having fun? Calum was great, but Luke’s heart felt incomplete without the other two pieces it needed.  

  
Just as Luke turned the opposite way of Ashton to get to his class because his locker clearly didn’t want to cooperate, he heard it rattle open and turned around to see none other than Michael. He didn’t need this. He was _not_ going to talk to Michael. The blue haired boy smiled weakly and gestured to the opened locker as though it were some acceptable peace offering. Luke smiled fakely and shut the locker loudly, pushing Michael right after. Michael stepped back a bit as a result, but only frowned.

  
“Luke, I know I fucked up-

  
“Wow, that sounded like the bell.” Luke says into the air, rushing off to class without the book he needed.

 

-

 

“Luke, it’s been a month now. Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Calum asks calmly, adjusting his guitar strap.

  
“Oh I’m sorry. Have you also been backstabbed by your two best friends?” Luke asks rhetorically. Calum slumps his shoulder and shakes his head.

 

“Then no. I’m not overacting.” Luke answers, poking his microphone to make sure it was on.

  
“We’re playing a gig together. Can’t you-

  
“Cal, I’ll be civil, but that’s all I will do. I’m not going to bother trying to be friends with them.” Luke makes clear, flashing a bright smile for the audience.

  
“Let’s put on a great show guys.” Ashton says to the other three. Michael and Calum reply a “You got it.” Whilst Luke simply nods in acknowledgement.

  
…

  
“They loved us! They actually loved us!” Luke cheers, taking turns hugging Calum, Ashton, and Michael. It isn’t until he hugs the latter that he realizes what it is he’s doing and grimaces noticeably.

  
The good energy was clearly compromised and Luke wasn’t about to apologize for it.

 

“Come on Luke. For a moment, you were happy with us again. We can fix this if you just let us.” Ashton pleads. Michael says nothing, making Luke angrier for reasons beyond explanation. He was officially over the blue haired heartthrob. 

  
“How are you going to fix things?” Luke asks quietly, eyes clenched shut and fists more so. Ashton looked surprised to be acknowledged with anything other than malice and smiled hopefully finally.

  
“However you want. I’ll do anything.” Ashton answers sincerely. Luke raises an eyebrow and gives Ashton a challenging look.

  
“Let me punch you in the face as hard as I can.” Luke demands stubbornly and suddenly Calum is intervening. 

  
“Luke, what the hell?!”

  
“No Cal. Do it.” Ashton says, nodding toward Luke. Michael even took to looking up from his phone to witness it.

  
“Are you serious?” Luke asks, not expecting compliance so easily.

  
“I deserve worse than that anyway. If it makes you forgive me, punch me a million times.” Ashton says, looking guilty as ever. He clearly hated himself for lying to Luke and the blonde took note of it.

  
“I’ll really do it.” Luke warns, pulling the sleeves of his red and black plaid shirt up and walking up to the slightly shorter, but older and much more muscular boy. 

  
“Just not the same eye Michael hit. Please.” Ashton says, bracing himself. Luke has his fist held up and ready to take a swing at Ashton, but he can’t. He didn’t want this.

  
“God, open your eyes Ash.” He whines, grabbing his hands.

  
“Wh-what? Did you do it?” Ashton asks, confused.

  
“No you moronic idiot. I’m not going to punch you. You’re my best friend.” Luke says, shaking his head like Ashton was mentally challenged. 

  
“But you said-

  
“Knowing you’d let me is enough. I swear you’re such a Neanderthal.” Luke says, but his tone held fondness. Michael glared and looked cheated out of an opportunity. 

  
“Figures you’d forgive him, considering the two of you are so fucking chummy.” Michael spits, not fazed when Luke glares back.

 

“You can’t seriously be throwing shade for me kissing Ashton after what you did.” Luke seethed, anger resurfacing. 

  
“What? What did I do?” Michael taunts, looking ready to exploit just what they did. What Luke let him do. The blonde paled and felt sick to his stomach.

  
“Stop Michael.” Luke said, heartrate quickening. 

  
“Oh now you want to talk? Right when I’m going to say how you let me-

  
“Shut up!” Luke yelled, cheeks red with humiliation and eyes feeling that familiar way of burning. 

  
“Mikey, relax.” Calum warns as well. He didn’t know what Michael was trying to say, but he knew it would only make things worse.

  
“He practically _begged_ me to finger him. And he didn’t even know what it was. I had to fucking explain it to him. The boy’s seventeen for crying out loud.” Michael mocks in a fit of jealous rage, not stopping even when Luke already ran away. He smiles smugly at the looks on Ashton and Calum’s faces. They were furious. 

  
“You _dick_!” Calum shouted, surprising the other two. They both expecting Ashton to be the one to lose his shit, not the kiwi. He was the one who usually tried to resolve conflict.

 

“How could you do that?! Are you fucking mental?!” Calum shouts, lunging toward the blue haired punk, but was stopped by Ashton grabbing him in a vice grip.

  
“Let me go Ashton. Now!” Calum fought, squirming violently, but Ashton was much too strong.

  
“Calum, I’m pissed too, but calm down before you kill someone!” Ashton reasoned, looking fearful for Michael.

  
“I thought you liked Luke but boy was I wrong.” Calum says, going limp in Ashton’s hold. And then it hit Michael. What exactly he had brought into the open. He shamed Luke in front of people. Sure it was only their best friends, but those kinds of moments were intimate and Luke was already so insecure about it.

  
“I…I didn’t mean to. I was just so angry that he forgave Ashton so easily and he fucking kissed him and-

  
“That’s no excuse. You know why he did both of those things.” Ashton says firmly. Michael had no response.

  
“He’s never going to forgive me.” Michael accepts sadly.

  
“He might if you get your head out of your ass and try this thing called being a gentleman.” Ashton snaps, awkwardly letting Calum go when realizing he was still holding him.

  
“You really think that or is that false hope?” Michael asks, looking guilty again.

  
“I really think that. Luke is a forgiving person. He just needs time. He was already mad at you and then you went and pulled this.” Ashton answers.

  
“I don’t know.” Michael says, unsure. 

  
“And you never will if you don’t try.” Calum points out.

  
“No, I think I ruined my chances with him. I don’t need my feelings hurt even more. I’m just going back to being who I am best; a failure.” Michael says, but anyone could see it wasn’t what he truly wanted.

  
“Mikey-

 

“I’ll catch you guys later. I need a drink.” Michael says, leaving in a rush of sorrowed acceptance.

 

“We’re a broken friendship.” Calum says, willing himself not to breakdown. Two of them already got that pleasure.

  
“We’ll be fine Cal. I promise.” Ashton says, hugging the boy close again. “It just takes time.” The curly haired boy whispered to Calum, rubbing soothing circles into his back like he used to for Luke when he was being bullied in elementary. Calum smiled into it and somehow to Ashton, it felt a little different than it did with Luke. Maybe they’d be okay.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone that's still reading honestly.


	6. Restarting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Luke meets a new and old friend and it goes somewhere. Michael seems to be moving on in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo. Just got some inspiration for this story so it'll be hopefully getting to some juicy parts next chapter or the one after that ;)

Luke rubbed his dead tired eyes for the fiftieth time that morning, hoping he didn’t look as shitty as he felt. Sure, he barely got any sleep with the thought that his friends saw him as a slut now, but he didn’t need the world to know he felt this way. His mother had been trying to coax the reason for his lack of bubbliness and smiles, but he felt there was nothing to gain from burdening her with useless information.   
  
The worst part of today was that Luke was late. Luke was never late to school. Maybe he was absent for an entire day because of vacation or family emergencies, but he was never straight up late to school. The again, he was never heart broken or paranoid before either.   
  
Regardless, he clutched his books and rushed to his locker to place the unnecessary ones inside as soon as possible. Perhaps he clutched them so tight, irony decided to let them tumble down to the floor anyway. Luke groaned in frustration and bent down to pick them up, but froze when he sensed a presence in front of him. His first instinct was to assume it was Michael, so he chose a guarded stance, but it only turned out to be a girl with seemingly endless brown hair and kind hazel eyes. She looked as innocent as he and seemed to be the epitome of everything Michael wasn’t.   
  
“Luke, right? Let me help you.” She offered politely, grabbing the books and handing them to her.

  
“Thanks. You didn’t have to help.” He says softly. She suddenly frowned, confusing Luke. Why was she sad when she seemed fine seconds ago?

  
“Who is it?” She asked knowingly. 

  
“What?” 

  
“The person who broke your heart. I’m a girl hon, I know when people are heartbroken. I’ve had my fair share.” She says, hiding a small smile. Luke returned it, already feeling a smidge better.

  
“Michael Clifford.” Luke admits shamefully. He couldn’t believe those green eyes and bad boy persona drew him in. He never should’ve gotten involved with walking trouble that also happened to be an ex-friend.

  
“Michael who dyes his hair crazy colors every other month Michael Clifford?” She asks, eyes widening. 

  
“That’s the one.” Luke answers weakly. 

  
“Oh honey, it’ll be okay.” She says. “It only takes time.” She presses, grabbing Luke’s hand. Something about her, maybe the fact that it was a _her,_ made Luke feel safe. She reminded Luke of his mother.

  
“Maybe. But my friends are friends with him and I can’t force them to choose me or him so I’m just trying to keep my distance.” Luke explains.

  
“Well no worries. You’ll have to sit with me and my friends at lunch then. They won’t mind.” The girl says like it’s set and done.

 

“You barely know me and vice versa and you want me to sit with you at lunch?” Luke asks incredulously. This person couldn’t be real. She was way too nice.

  
“Nova Caldwell. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” She offers with a giggle, hold her hand out for a proper hand shake. Luke hesitated only two seconds before lacing his fingers with hers and shaking her hand. 

  
“Luke Hemmings. Likewise.” He answers. It felt like a weight was suddenly lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe again. As long as he didn’t see Michael, he’d be fine. If only it were that simple…

 

-

 

School was terrible, bringing Luke’s depressed mood back instantaneously. His teacher was unforgiving for his tardiness despite his record, which once again proved how flawed the school system was. They didn’t judge on character. It was just rules and more rules. On top of that, Calum had been pestering him throughout the lesson, trying to get him to talk, but Luke wasn’t complying.

  
And so because his mood was worsened, he dragged himself to the cafeteria. His face only brightened when he saw Nova waving him over to her table with two other boys. One looked slightly familiar, but the blonde couldn’t place where he’d seen him. Luke gulped and hoped desperately that they were nice and actually liked him. He couldn’t take much more rejection before he quite literally broke.

  
“Hey Luke. Guys! This is who I was talking about in Civics class. Luke, this is Elliot and Jayce.” Nova said with a beam, pointing to the redhead and brunette respectively. Jayce! That was one of his old friends from elementary school. He was nice to Luke when Michael used to bully him and shared his crayons on occasion. He remembered Ashton teasing them for acting like a couple a few times in fourth grade and even once now whilst they weren’t really friends anymore. He wondered if Jayce remembered too.

  
“Nova said you were aight. Let’s see if she was telling the truth.” Elliot spoke, seeming to be quite judgmental and guarded. Nova smiled fondly at him whilst Jayce rolled his doe-brown eyes.

  
“Elliot, relax. He’s harmless. Hi Luke.” Jayce spoke, voice a calming shade of sandalwood that Luke found himself reminiscing about. Suddenly, flashes of the past when Luke would cry because of Michael taunting him only to find comfort in Jayce filled his mind and he smiled. How long he’d pined for Michael only to realize he never really liked Luke. Not even as a friend.  


“Hey.” Luke answered, realizing he was meant to reply.

  
“Don’t mind Ell. He’s just strong winded is all.” Nova assures, sticking her tongue out when Elliot tried to protest.

  
“Can you two please awkwardly flirt when our new friend isn’t around to judge?” Jayce grumbles, leading Luke to believe that he in fact did not remember him.

 

“Wasn’t awkwardly flirting.” Elliot mumbles, fiddling with his plastic fork. Nova on the other hand seemed pleased that it looked like they were flirting. As though she had suspicions, but now they were confirmed. Soon enough, she and Elliot had some crazy conversation about ice cream flavors and listeria recalls flowing. Luke found himself getting drowned in his thoughts as he halfheartedly bit into his sandwich.

 

His wandering blue eyes eventually settled on his old table where Calum, Ashton, and…Michael were sat in their usual order. His seat looked significantly empty. He noticed the way Ashton asked Calum something and he pointed right to where Luke was currently sat, making his blush to his ears and looked down. He didn’t want them thinking he needed them even if it was pathetically true. Michael didn’t look over…

  
“So what do you think?” A voice cut in his thought, making him set his sandwich down. He turned to face Jayce’s piercing brown eyes. Luke had no idea an eye color could look that way. He remembered back in elementary school when those eyes were a beacon of safety. Now they looked like a knight willing to fight to protect those it loved. Jayce had really grown. Luke only wished he could say the same for himself. Most people just thought he was a kid trapped in a teen’s body.

  
“Oh, uh…I don’t really eat ice cream much so I’m not sure.” Luke shrugs, assuming Jayce was referring to Nova and Elliot’s conversation. Jayce chuckled and shook his head like he was scanning Luke’s personality.

  
“That’s crazy and we have to get some more ice cream into your slender little body, but that’s not what I was talking about. I meant about how far gone they are about each other. Don’t you see it?” Jayce points out, urging Luke to do the same. And so he did. He saw how absorbed Nova and Elliot were in their conversation about this and the other and to anyone else, it probably seemed like they were a couple. But Luke was someone who just got dumped. Hard.

  
“I-I’m not so great on picking up on those sort of things.” Luke admits, thinking back to how insipid the thought that Michael could ever willingly date him was. 

  
“You sound like you speak from experience.” Jayce says thoughtfully. Luke smiled sheepishly.

  
“I might just be.”

  
“I wouldn’t let one bad experience darken your mood on the more compassionate emotions that linger around here.” Jayce says wisely. Luke blinks at how poetic and simultaneously modern that sounded. This was certainly a step up from elementary Jayce whose largest word was his middle name; Santiago.

 

“Have you had any bad experiences Jayce?” Luke asks, smiling and mood lifting up.

  
“I have. But the good ones make it worth the bad ones.” Jayce answers with a smile mirroring Luke’s growing one.

  
“I feel a little better.” Luke tells Jayce, liking the feeling of familiarity. It was something he needed. He had that with Jayce, and a motherly vibe from Nova. Even Elliot sort of reminded him of his older brother Ben. Maybe he could have some breathing room around these guys.

 

“You busy tomorrow?” Jayce asks suddenly. Luke thinks about his schedule and realizes that he doesn’t have band practice for another four days. He doesn’t have to face anyone for 48 more hours.

  
“No. Why?”

  
“Because Luke. You and I are eating ice cream.” Jayce declares, and Luke smiles.

 

-

 

“How can you not like chocolate Luke? That’s a crime right there, that’s what it is.” Jayce says, sounding personally attacked by Luke’s dislike for the flavor.

  
“I do like chocolate! It’s just this ice cream in particular that I have problems with.” Luke defends, because honestly, only a freak wouldn’t like chocolate.

 

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I can’t believe you’d to this to me. To _us_.” Jayce says, wiping away a fake tear.

  
“Cut the dramatics Jayce. You’re such a child.” Luke said, but his voice lacked fire. He was finally letting go and having fun again after being constantly crapped on. Calum had asked if he wanted to play FIFA after school, but he had to tell the Kiwi that he already had plans. Calum wasn’t too pleased about that, but accepted it.

 

“Or what? You’ll say chocolate isn’t the best? You’ve already done that.” Jayce accuses, jabbing Luke’s cheek with his plastic spoon. Unfortunately for Luke, that spoon happened to have chocolate ice cream on it and his cheek was now uncomfortably cold and sticky.

  
“Ew! Jayce, get it off!” Luke whined, overreacting and shaking about like a girl would have.

  
“Relax blondie. I gotcha.” Jayce snickers, taking a napkin and wiping it off.

  
“You’re so cruel.” Luke accuses, but his smile is evident.

 

“Ooh, your face tells a different story than your smile blondie.” Jayce says smugly, and wow Luke was caught. “Aw look, wittle Luke is blushing.” Jayce taunted playfully, laughing genuinely when Luke begged him to stop with pink cheeks. He didn’t need humiliation. He had an excess in that department at the moment. 

  
“What’s your favorite flavor anyway?” Luke asks, humming when a spoonful of pistachio pecan delight made its way into his mouth. It was either this flavor or two others that was his own absolute favorite.

 

“Have I not made it annoyingly clear that chocolate is superior?” Jayce asks, raising one of his perfectly arched eyebrows a little higher up. Luke giggled a bit at the other boy’s tone which brought a grin to Jayce’s face.

  
“What about you. Little chocolate hater.” Jayce says in mock disgust.

  
“Probably Strawberry. It’s perfectly sweet and creamy with a touch of refreshing.” Luke answers proudly, holding the pinkalicious treat up as if honoring it. Jayce faked gagging before they both laughed.

  
“Really blondie? Strawberry is the most boring flavor you could’ve picked. Why didn’t you just pick vanilla you freak?” Jayce jokes and Luke finds himself liking this playful banter. This felt like his childhood when everything was perfect. This was how he, Michael, Ashton, and Calum were back when he was truly happy and enjoyed their friendship.

 

“Because Vanilla is fricking gross of course. That’s like common knowledge.” Luke says sassily, doing a little snap move. Jayce lets out a nice and prominent laugh at that, making Luke feel proud that he caused it.

  
“You’re so gay Luke, I swear to god.” Jayce laughs, but Luke knows there’s no sting behind it so he laughs too. Maybe he is. Who knows?

 

“You’re no better mister ‘I need to support chocolate rights’.” Luke points out, giggling harder when Jayce huffs dramatically, adding to the effect.

 

“Never let them feel like your less Luke.” Jayce says, suddenly sporting a pretty serious look. Luke didn’t know what exactly to feel. Those were almost the same words Michael had once said to him. He didn’t want anything to make him feel like less, but it was hard when the people who told him not to were the very people that did just that.

  
“Let who?” Luke asks, biting his lip.

  
“Anyone. Not even me.” Jayce says without hesitation. Luke smiles small at that. That was some good advice…now if only he could follow it.

  
-

 

It was two weeks later when it happened. Luke spotted Michael with some girl around his shoulder. She was being super flirty, going as far as to reveal cleavage and flip her hair around. It seemed to be working as Michael’s eyes were on her…or her rack rather. Luke was surprised when he only felt a mild ache. He took this much better than he thought he would.

 

‘Let that manwhore fuck whoever he wants. I’d rather save myself for someone who truly matters anyways.’ Luke thought to himself with a nod. With that, he walked his way to his locker like any other day, only there was a slight problem. Or rather, two.

  
“We’re worried about you.” Problem number 1, AKA Ashton says with concern.

  
“Because…?” Luke asks, pushing past him and Calum to open his locker up and grab his books for the day.

  
“Look, we know Michael is with a girl, but-

 

“Is he? Didn’t even notice.” Luke shrugged, looking over his shoulder and nodding once pretending it was the first time he saw them. Calum and Ashton shared a look and Luke almost groaned aloud at how extra they were being. He wasn’t some fragile little doll that was going to crack. He could handle himself.

  
“Luke, don’t shut us-

 

“Before you finish that sentence, I’m doing no such thing. I’m simply keeping our relationship professional. I only hope you respect my wishes and do the same.” Luke interrupts with finality in his voice.

  
“We don’t look at you any differently. If anything, we don’t know Michael anymore. Just so you know.” Ashton says calmly, knowing Luke didn’t want to hear it, but knowing he needed to. Luke meets his gaze and his face says all the thanks he couldn’t convey in words. Though he acted like it didn’t and he distanced himself, Ashton and Calum’s views on Luke mattered deeply to him.

  
“I saw you lurking around with that Jayce kid. What’s that about?” Calum asks conversationally. Luke knows if circumstances were different, jokes about how they were married would already have been made. Sadly, things just weren’t fated that way.

  
“We’re hanging out a bit lately. S’all.” Luke shrugs. There wasn’t much to tell. He and Jayce were reconnecting and that was that.

  
“He’s sorry you know. Michael.” Calum says softly after a beat too long of silence.

  
“Nuh uh. There are rules Cal. No talking about him unless it’s strictly business.” Luke warns in a tone so firm, adhesive would’ve been envious. Calum looked like he wanted to say more, but Ashton shook his head, letting the words die on the tan boy’s throat.

  
“Hey blondie. Hey blondie’s friends.” Jayce greets from across the hall. Luke smiled and waved back, slightly wishing Jayce would’ve walked over, but knowing why he didn’t. He respected Luke’s space and the blonde appreciated it.

  
“He seems like a nice bloke.” Ashton says thoughtfully. 

  
“Yeah, he is. He keeps me happy these days.” Luke lets slip, mentally cursing himself for being an open book.

  
“That’s nice Luke, but know that you’ve got us too, alright?” Calum brings up.

  
“I know I do. And thanks for checking up on me, but really, I’m over Michael so no worries.” Luke tells them, shutting his locker and heading off to catch up with Jayce. He hoped the brunette hadn’t wandered through a hallway Luke wasn’t going through. Smiling when he saw him with Elliot, Luke raced to catch up to them and they walked to class together, joking around here and there about something and the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real, I can't be the only one that doesn't like chocolate. Ironically, I only like it in ice cream. Strawberry ice cream is honestly a joke. Fucking nasty excuse for a flavor. What's yalls favorite flavor? God please don't say Vanilla X.x


	7. Maybe There's Hope Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blah. Writing summaries is boring.

“You ever wonder what it would be like to smell colors bro?” Jayce asks, turning to face Luke. The blonde sat up from his position on the grassy hill and went to answer, but a voice cut in before he could.

  
“What the fuck Jayce?” Nova said in an exasperated tone. Elliot laughed to back her up whilst Jayce held his hands up in surrender. 

  
“I was only wondering.” He defends.

  
“I thought it was a cool question.” Luke tries, but his giggle gives him away and Jayce gives him a goofy look whilst Nova laughs. It causes some chain reaction and soon, the four of them are laughing.

  
“Want to go to the waterhole on Friday Nova?” Elliot asks once they’ve sort of quieted down. The brunette looked slightly caught off guard, but nodded slowly.

  
“Sure. I just have to check with my parents.” She answers with a bit of a love struck smile. Luke frowned and wondered why he couldn’t have a relationship like that with Mich-anyone.

  
“God, they’re so infatuated it’s a bit sickening.” Jayce says, fake gagging. Luke giggles a bit and leans into Jayce’s side, relishing in the comfort he craved. 

  
“Don’t look now blondie, but Cruel Cliff at three o’clock. Luke was immediately taken back to elementary years because that was Jayce’s codename for when he was talking about Michael. That meant-

 

“You remember!” Luke accuses, backing away from the brunet boy. Jayce looked shocked for a moment, but that was quickly replaced with a pleased smile.

  
“That means you remember too.” Jayce says.

  
“Of course I remember! You helped me out a lot back then.” Luke said gratefully, but then he frowned. “Until you just disappeared.” he added, trying his hardest not to sound bitter. He was sick of that particular feeling.

  
“Me? Oh no blondie. It was you who disappeared.” Jayce says with a scoff. Luke furrowed his eyebrows and it took the look of pure confusion for Jayce to realize Luke really didn’t see it that way. And so they both decided to give their sides of the story.

 

_“Luke, Cruel Cliff just stole someone’s lunch money!” Jayce reported like an agent, voice low.  
_

_  
“He’s such a bully! Someone has to stop him.” Luke says, hinting he wanted to._

_  
“Yeah who? You and your noodle arms? You can’t beat me in arm wrestling.” Jayce boasts, puffing his chest out in that childish boyish way. Luke pouts at the truth held in Jayce’s jab before his innocent blue eyes light up in an idea._

_“Then **you** do it Jayce! You’re strong and big. You can stand up to him.” Luke says determinately. Jayce kind of paled and scratched his head in nervousness.   
_

__  
“Me? Luke, I don’t know…Michael isn’t someone you can reason with.” He says lamely. Luke frowns, not happy with his friend’s answer. Before he could convince Jayce to reconsider, a commotion sounded and everyone circled Michael and someone else.  


__  
“What’s going on?” Luke asked, eyes wide.  


_  
“We shouldn’t worry about it. Let’s just go on the swings.” Jayce offers, holding his hand out, but Luke gave his own version of a glare and shook his head. Jayce called after him, but Luke had already started making his way to the circle of students._

__  
“Give Amelia back her lunch money Michael.” A voice spoke. Luke thought it sounded quite authoritative, yet fair. Like a nice teacher or mother, only it was masculine.  


__  
“Or what Irwin? You gonna giggle like a girl until I die laughing?” Michael taunts, smirking. Luke couldn’t see who the other boy was because of kids blocking his view, but he already liked them.  


_  
“No. I’m going to keep standing up to you until you realize you’re nothing but a big bully.” The voice says calmly. Luke admired how they remained calm after being insulted and being called a girl.  
  
“You’re out of your mind if you think you’ll stop me. Just to prove it, watch this you nerd.” Michael says, scanning the crowd. Luke watched with an ill feeling in the pit of his stomach at what the bully might do next. When the bully’s green eyes landed on Luke, the blonde felt his breathing halt momentarily. His heartrate quickened as Michael made his way over to him and grabbed his arm forcefully. Luke’s crystalline blue eyes widened and tears pricked around them, but he willed them to wait. He couldn’t __add fuel to Michael’s fire by giving him just what he wanted._  


_  
“Just remember that you did this. You’re the reason this kid’s getting beat up.” Michael says, pointing to the boy that stood up to him. Luke chanced a look to the boy he was sure was his idol and saw that he had honey blonde curls and warm hazel eyes that held safety. Luke only saw that band of safety in one other person; Jayce._

_  
“Stop it Michael. Leave him alone. He didn’t do anything,” The curly haired boy demanded, glaring._

__  
“I don’t think so.” Michael taunts, dragging Luke’s scrawny body into the circle with ease. Luke squirmed in his hold, but he was much too weak to escape.  


__  
“Please, just leave me alone.” He pleaded softly. He could’ve sworn that a flash of humanity passed through Michael, but the hazel eyed boy clearing his throat wiped it away soon enough.  


__  
“Shut up!” He spat at the blonde, dropping him to the floor. Luke let a tear or two fall, but he was grateful because Michael could have done worse. This was mercy.  


 

_“This isn’t over.” He sneered at the honey blonde.  
_

__  
“I’ll be here.” The brave boy replied loudly, rolling his eyes when Michael left.  


__  
“Y-you stood up to him.” Luke whispered once the crowd had dispersed and the boy stayed behind to help. Luke was admittedly sad that Jayce didn’t come to help too.  


__  
“Someone had to. How’s your arm champ?” The boy asked.  


_  
“I-It’s fine. I’m Luke.” The blonde introduced shyly, rubbing his arm._

_  
“I’m Ashton. I’m actually not even in your class.” He explains with a somewhat guilty smile._

__  
“You’re not? Then what are you doing hanging around the smaller kids?” Luke asks, accepting the older boy’s hand to lift him up.  


_  
“I’ve been watching Michael and he’s only bothering kids around here.” Ashton explains. “And since he was really sneaky, the teacher never caught him. I thought I’d take care of him myself.”_

_“I wish I was brave like you.” Luke admits with a frown.  
_

_  
“You can be. You will be. I’ll help you.” Ashton offers with a comforting smile._

__  
“You will? You’re so nice.” Luke beams.  


_  
“Aw, what a cute kid. Anytime.” Ashton coos, ruffling Luke’s hair as he giggles in response._

_…_

_“You think I can have muscles one day Ash?” Luke asks. The two had been spending recess together nearly every day, meaning there was no way for Michael to bother him anymore.  
_

__  
“If you work hard for them, yeah.” Ashton replies.  


__  
“Something’s bothering you.” Luke notes, detecting that Ashton wasn’t as happy as he normally was.  


__  
“Yeah, who’s that kid who keeps staring at us?” Ashton asks, pointing toward Jayce. Luke followed Ashton’s gaze and shrugged.  


__  
“That’s Jayce. We used to be friends.” Luke answers.  


__  
“Why aren’t you friends anymore?” Ashton asks.  


_  
“He stopped talking to me after he said he wouldn’t stand up to Michael when I asked him to.” Luke says, frowning._

_  
“You miss him.” Ashton notes._

_  
“Yeah…he was my best friend.” Luke answers. “I wish he still liked me.”_

__  
“Hey, maybe he’s just shy.” Ashton reasons. Luke scoffed at that.  


__  
“Please. That’s like saying Michael secretly wants to be my friend.” Luke says, rolling his eyes. Ashton smiled at those words, knowing they were more likely than Luke thought.  


__  
“Well I’ll be your best friend if you want.” Ashton offers. Luke smiles at that.  


_  
“I want that.”_

“I didn’t ignore you after that! I thought you saw me as a coward and liked Ashton better than me when he stood up to Michael.” Jayce says.

  
“Jayce, that’s not true. I never liked Ashton more than you or saw you as a coward. That would be hypocritical because _I_ was afraid of Michael.” Luke says in an obvious tone.

  
“Well that sucks. I thought you liked Ashton more because he was older and everything I wished I was honestly. He took my title as your best friend.” Jayce says, not meeting Luke’s gaze.

  
“Hey, we can make up for lost time.” Luke says, feeling bad.

  
“Yeah I guess so.” Jayce says, perking up. Suddenly Luke remembered how this conversation got started and he looked to see Michael with the girl from the other day. She was gorgeous in all honesty and Luke only felt worse about himself.

  
“Hey, don’t do that to yourself. Besides, he’s clearly trying to forget about you. Why else would you keep seeing them every where.” Jayce points out.

  
“Please. He made it clear how he felt about me.” Luke mumbles, burying his head in his legs and going into a crouching position. 

  
“He’s a coward about his feelings Luke. He doesn’t want to feel vulnerable. He doesn’t want to feel love. He just doesn’t want to _feel_. He’s scared.” Jayce lists.

 

“Because I see you two from an unbiased point of view.” Jayce answers.

  
“He doesn’t like me at all Jayce. And even if he somehow did, he did unforgivable things.” Luke pipes up, poking his head out.

  
“Luke, people do crazy things when they’re in love. Michael was always a kind of troubled kid. He’s clearly unusable in the feelings department. As crazy as this sounds, if you can’t accept his flaws, you don’t deserve his perks. I’m not saying you don’t have to right to make him beg for forgiveness. I’m just saying that you need to be willing to forgive him at some point because he’s sorry.” Jayce explains patiently.

  
“Yeah. So sorry he decided to get a girlfriend to show it.” Luke says sarcastically.

  
“You don’t know that she’s his girlfriend.” Jayce points out.

  
“I don’t think friends rest their hands on other friend’s butts.” Luke says sourly.

  
“You want me to prove that he likes you?” Jayce asks, raising an eyebrow. 

  
“How do you plant to do that?” Luke asks curiously. 

  
“I need your consent first.” Jayce warns.

  
“Alright you’ve got my consent. But I don’t see how-

  
And he was cut off by Jayce pressing his lips to Luke’s own. The blonde would’ve shoved Jayce away were it not for the fact that he was so gentle with his movement; as though he was giving Luke full ability to stop things whenever. And he did. Seconds later.

  
“Want to explain?” Luke asks, drumming his hands on his lap in a buzz of nerves.   
  
“Look at him.” Jayce says, subtly motioning toward Michael. Luke did and saw Michael meet his gaze, scowling. There was a hint of sadness hidden in there and Luke tried not to smile when the girl he was with couldn’t get his attention back because he was too busy staring at Luke.

  
“I just don’t understand why he won’t apologize.” Luke tells Jayce, not moving his eyes from Michael who is also holding the gaze.

 

“He thinks there’s no point. That you won’t forgive him.” Jayce fills in. 

  
“Maybe there’s hope still.” Luke says, more to himself than anything.

  
“Dude.” Jayce says, breaking Luke from his thoughts.

  
“Huh? What?” Luke asks, finally looking away from Michael.

  
“I think I’m gay.” Jayce says and the two laugh for a while. Luke decides he’s allowed to have right now as free time.


	8. An Idea Starts to Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of confusinggggg emotionssss

Luke walked into school, searching for a certain face and grinning when he found it. The innocent guy was walking down the hall, probably on his way to class when Luke jumped onto his back.

 

“Jayce!” He whisper shouted right into the boy’s ear, making his shudder.

  
“Luke, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Jayce laughed, gripping the blonde’s legs. 

  
“Let me dowwwwwn.” Luke whined. Jayce complied wordlessly and waited for the blonde to talk. 

  
“So I have an idea about what to do about the Michael situation. And it’s actually come from what you said the other day.” Luke starts.   


“About me being gay?” Jayce asks, confused.

  
“No not that you dumdum. About how Michael does feel that way about me, but won’t say it.” Luke clarifies. 

  
“Right. So…what?” Jayce asks, still lost.

 

“ _So_ , the feelings are there and I just have to pull them out, right?” Luke asks expectantly. Jayce’s eyes light up at that like a lightbulb has just gone off and he nods dumbly.

 

“Ohhhhhh. So how are you going to do that exactly. Last I checked, you can’t literally pull them out. Wait, can you?” Jayce asks, scratching his head in thought. 

  
“God you’re lucky you’re really cute.” Luke says, hinting that Jayce is a lost cause. 

  
“You think I’m cute dude? That’s pretty gay.” Jayce grins, nudging Luke as they walk across the hallway together. Luke shakes his head fondly, really having missed his best friend.

 

“You’re having too much fun making gay jokes.” Luke laughs, nudging him back. He missed the familiar pattern of joking around and just having fun with friends. He missed Ashton and Calum…and Michael as much as he hated to admit it.

 

“Well now that I know _I’m_ gay, I’m going to make as many as possible dude.” Jayce says seriously. 

  
“How do you know you’re not just attracted to all of this.” Luke teases, gesturing to himself.

  
“Dude, you’re a limp noodle. And you’re not _that_ good of a kisser.” Jayce says with an unforgiving look. Luke looks absolutely affronted at that and huffs. 

  
“I’m an amazing kisser you twat.” Luke says, swatting at Jayce’s chest in offense. 

  
“Not from what I gathered dude. I’ve kissed pillows sexier than you.” Jayce laughs, having too much fun bashing Luke. The blonde suddenly grows coy and smirks his little smirk. He suddenly stops walking, causing Jayce to follow suit and cock an eyebrow up in question. Before the brunet could react, Luke gripped Jayce’s shirt and slotted their lips together, kissing him with a newfound vigor. When he was satisfied by Jayce kissing back, Luke pulled away and crossed his arms in victory. 

  
“For someone that claims I’m a bad kisser, I’ve sure left you breathless.” Luke says in amusement.

  
“Shut up and get to class Hemmings.”

 

-

 

“I heard that Mrs. Sherbensky got fired for harassing a student.”

 

“That’s nothing. I heard that Sam told Alex who told Tori who told Jamie’s cousin that Floyd has mono.”

  
“Who would kiss Floyd? Besides his mom!”

 

“Whatever man. I heard that Valerie had three boyfriends at the same time, but they all found out and were okay with it so they’re doing that polyamory shit.”

 

“Did you hear that Jayce and Luke kissed. I think they’re like a thing now.”

  
Michael couldn’t stand it anymore. Stupid rumors were one thing. He didn’t give a rat’s ass about those. But this was personal. The blue haired boy turned around and glare menacingly, already making a few students gulp.

  
“Who kissed _who_?” Michael snarled.

  
“Um…that really hot guy Jayce Rivera. Luke kissed him by the lockers.” One girl-Alicia said cautiously. Michael clenched his fists and did his best not to march over to this Jayce kid and punch his throat in. that was the guy Luke was kissing at the park when he’d been with Bree. If they were kissing multiple times, it was likely they were dating.

 

“They’re so cute together!” Natalie chirped, shrinking in her seat when Michael shot her a death glare. 

  
Cute? They weren’t cute! Luke was cute…with his bright, big, innocent blue eyes. His angelic smile. His cute laugh. The fact that he was so caring and considerate and heartfelt and…Michael fucked up big time. He had something great and he had to go ruin it with his fucking hormones and lack of brain.

 

The bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time and Michael dragged himself over to his usual table where Calum and Ashton already were. Usually Luke was the first one there. He’d always run by the lunch line and get napkins for everyone first too. Michael missed it. He missed _him_.

  
“He’s still not sitting with us?” Michael asks. Ashton looks angry about the question and Calum looks up, offering Michael a sad head shake. 

  
“Fine. Let him sit with that stupid Jayce kid. I don’t care.” Michael announces, digging into his lunch box. It was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He didn’t have time to make something good. He remembered when Luke made him that meal after they’d…been together.

 

“I think you do.” Ashton says with an eye roll.

  
“Shut up.” Michael mutters. Calum and Ashton begin talking about something music related and Michael lets his gaze wander to where Luke and stupid Jayce are. Luke pulled something out of his lunch bag and Jayce made a pouty face and opened his mouth. He saw Luke laugh at that before feeding Jayce whatever it was.

  
“Who are you looking at like you want to murder?” Calum asks, following Michael’s heated stare. When Ashton and Calum both see what they’re friend is looking at, they offer no sympathy. They simply sip their water and look away.

 

…

 

“Are those sunflower seeds? The already unshelled ones?” Jayce asks in awe when Luke pulls a bag of them out of his lunch box. 

  
“Yup.” Luke answers with a grin. 

  
“Give me some? Pleeeeease?” Jayce whines, pouting his lips in what he hoped was a cute enough way for Luke to feed him. 

  
“I’m not going to feed you.” Luke warns, moving to hand some to Jayce, but the brunet pouts more and then Luke just rolls his eyes, but laughs all the same. “Again, really lucky you’re cute.” Luke tells him, shoving the sunflower seeds at the boy. 

  
“Yeah, you looooove me.” Jayce says victoriously.

 

“No. The person I love is an asshole.” Luke sighs, placing a hand on his chin.

  
“Hey, you had that plan, remember?” Jayce pipes up, stealing some more of Luke’s sunflower seeds. 

  
“No. I had an idea. I just don’t know how to go about getting Michael to admit it.” Luke sighs, sneaking a glance at his old table. He was mildly surprised to see Michael already looking his way, only he looked ready to kill someone. Luke gave him an odd look and the blue haired boy swiveled away so fast, Luke had to wonder if he imagined the whole thing. 

  
“What’s up?” Jayce asked, waving a hand in front of Luke. 

  
“Not sure, but might be something working to my favor.” The blonde answered, reaching for a sunflower seed. “What the- Jayce! You ate them all! You _so_ owe me!”


End file.
